Recessed lights, such as downlights, are light systems or light fixtures that are installed in a hollow opening within a ceiling, wall, or other structure. The recessed light generally includes a housing mounted in the ceiling and a lighting module removably attachable to the housing. The lighting module generally includes a light source, such as one or more light emitting diodes (“LEDs”), compact fluorescent lamps (“CFLs”), high-intensity discharge (“HID”) lamps, or incandescent lamps. When installed in the housing and powered on, the light source provides inconspicuous light that appears to shine from a hole in the ceiling or other structure where the recessed light is installed.
Housings for recessed lights typically include a lamp holder for holding the lighting module in place. Some conventional lamp holders employ torsion spring retainers that accept torsion springs attached to the light source. When in place in the torsion spring retainers, the torsion springs hold the lighting module in place in the housing. The torsion springs also interact with the torsion spring retainers to pull the lighting module into the housing during installation. However, the installation of lighting modules using conventional torsion springs can be clumsy and difficult for users. The design of conventional torsion spring retainers also makes the torsion springs more susceptible to slipping from the torsion spring retainers.
Lighting modules for recessed lights typically include an electrical connector that attaches to an electrical connector of the housing to receive power for the light source. This electrical connector of conventional lighting modules is often mounted in a vertical orientation on top of or above the lighting module's heat sink, adding height to the lighting module. The added height increases the required installation space for the recessed light. In addition, the vertical orientation of the electrical connector causes flexible conduits or cables connected to the electrical connector to extend higher above the lighting module before turning in a horizontal direction due to the required bend radius of the flexible conduit or cable. The position and vertical orientation of electrical connectors for conventional lighting modules also make it more difficult to connect the lighting module's electrical connector to the housing's electrical connector.